


Valentine's Day

by Python07



Series: Holiday Fluff [4]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Valentine's Day, fluff for the hardest working cop in Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The others find out that Chief O'Hara has an admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Commissioner Gordon scowled down at the items covering his desk. He held his arm out and swept in from side to side in a motion to encompass all of the pink, white, and lavender boxes and small stuffed animals. “Look at all of this, Chief O’Hara.” 

He stood at Gordon’s side. “I know, Sir,” he agreed sadly. ‘Tis a shame.”

Gordon snatched a heart shaped pink box. He shook it in disgust. “Chocolates filled with Joker jelly and all manner of foul concoctions.” He dropped it and grabbed another. “Candy hearts that say heart Joker and Jokertine.”

He smiled ruefully and pointed to a card with a large heart on the cover. “And the cards that say Happy Jokertine’s Day.”

“Yes. Will you be my Jokertine.” Gordon picked it up. He opened it and the Joker’s manic cackle filled the room. He quickly shut it and then dropped it. “The nerve of the man.”

“He’s always been brassy.” He shrugged. “We’re just lucky we got all the contaminated bottles of perfume and aftershave off the shelves.”

Gordon’s lip curled into a sneer. “Yes. Twelve people with purple rashes is enough.”

“At least he didn’t design the stuff to be lethal.”

“No. Then he wouldn’t be able to see their reactions.”

He circled to the other end of the desk. “What bothers me are these beauties.” He pointed to the obviously fake, but still beautiful red roses covered in plastic. “They smell like a circus tent meeting the swamp.”

Gordon wrinkled his nose. “Apt analogy.” He threw himself back in his chair. “The Joker certainly went all out this year. I can’t decide if he loves Valentines Day or loathes it.”

He picked up a small red teddy bear with a wide Joker grin. He shuddered and put it down again. “I can’t rightly say, Sir.”

The door to the office opened and Gordon’s secretary, Bonnie, came in carrying a vase of a dozen orange and white roses. “Commissioner. Chief--” she began.

Gordon pinched his nose. “What now? What do these do? Spray water or worse yet, gas?”

Bonnie smiled. “No. These are real.”

Gordon sat forward, tense and wary. “Are you sure?”

“Completely sure,” Batman announced from a step behind Bonnie. He wore a small smile.

Robin was next to him. He grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet. “One hundred percent, Commissioner. We checked them before we let Bonnie bring them in.”

Gordon finally relaxed in his chair. “I can’t imagine who would send me flowers.”

Bonnie set the vase on the small stand next to the bat phone and away from the Joker gifts. She started arranging the roses. She let out a small giggle. “I’m sorry. They’re not for you, Sir.”

Gordon opened his mouth and abruptly shut it again. A slow smirk crossed his face. He arched an eyebrow. “It seems you have an admirer, Chief.”

He felt all the eyes on him. Heat crept up the back of his neck. He stood up straighter. “What if I do? It’s not so far-fetched, is it?”

“No one is saying that,” Batman answered mildly.

“Chief, who is she?” Bonnie asked excitedly.

His only answer was to grunt and shake his head.

“Please, tell us,” Robin chimed in.

“There’s no need to push, Robin,” Batman said and patted Robin’s shoulder. He shot Bonnie a kind, earnest look. “We all have parts of our lives outside of this job that we want to keep to ourselves.”

“Gosh yes,” Robin echoed solemnly. “I’m sorry, Chief. Whoever she is, she’s a lucky lady.”

Bonnie nodded. “I second that.”

Batman took a deep breath. “I hate to break this up, but Robin and I should be heading back to the Batcave. The Batcomputer should be done analyzing the Joker perfume and we may be able to discover where it was made. Hopefully, we can wrap this up soon, before Valentine’s Day is over.”

Gordon waited until the Caped Crusaders were gone and Bonne was back at her desk. He noticed the Chief’s repeated glances at the roses. He chuckled warmly. “They’re right, you know?”

He frowned in puzzlement. “What about?”

“Your admirer is very lucky .”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “There’s,” he began nervously. “There’s no need for that nonsense, Commissioner.”

Gordon rolled his eyes. “Stubborn man. Get out of here. Go home. You’re off-duty now.”

His eyes got wide. “But--”

“That’s an order.”

“What about the Joker?”

Gordon waved that off. He started searching for his glasses amongst the Joker gifts. “Once the Caped Crusaders bag him, I’ll send the squad cars to pick him up. Now, go on.”

He looked like he was going to argue. Instead, he suddenly smiled. He went to get the vase. “Thank you, Sir.”

Gordon found his glasses. He put them on and pulled a file from a drawer. “You’re welcome.” He waited until his friend was almost to the door. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Chief.”

He threw a grin over his shoulder just before he disappeared. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Commissioner.”


End file.
